Increasing levels of drug resistance represent a growing threat to public health and threaten the foundations of modern medicine. The overarching goal for the 2018 Gordon Research Conference on Drug Resistance is to showcase the shared challenges presented by biological resistance to global efforts directed at improving human health. We will explore and emphasize the common themes underlying drug resistance in infectious diseases and oncology, as well as in agriculture. Work in this field is typically fragmented and siloed; scientists working on antibacterials, antifungals, antiparasitics, and antivirals rarely communicate, and have no opportunities to share with colleagues studying anticancer agents, insecticides and herbicides. The 2018 GRC will break down these barriers, and bring together a diverse group of participants from across these fields to create a community attacking a common problem from multiple directions. The conference format and setting will help break down interdisciplinary barriers, allow us to learn from one another, encourage uninhibited exploration, build long-lasting relationships and catalyze future transformative collaborations. The success of this conference counts on a broad representation of disciplinary expertise, varying seniority, and wide geographic and cultural perspectives. As in previous years, we expect representation from academics, government organizations, and industry -- both small and large. We have invited speakers and discussion leaders with an international reputation in drug resistance, but will also aggressively recruit a mix of attendees from many different countries and institutions, with foundational expertise, new perspectives and open minds. In particular, the meeting organizers welcome -- and will seek out -- timely and novel poster presentations, which should benefit greatly from the GRC format. Eight outstanding poster presentations will be selected for short oral talks, based on abstract submissions. In support of this outreach, we have requested funds in this grant application to defray 3/4 of the costs of registration and domestic travel for 20 participants, including but not limited to post docs and graduate students, women and other minorities, and early career investigators. We will also cover the remaining costs for such outstanding participants with clear financial need as best we can, through our private fund raising efforts.